


You Have Good Dreams?

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [15]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, Peril, Space Pirates, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "You know what we need? In the books Pitch spends the waning Golden Age rocketing about on his black ship full of Nightmare Pirates, harpooning stars, murdering people, and just generally not giving a damn. This is incredible and we need prompts about it. Here’s one.So Pirate King Pitch and crew are cheerfully looting the husk of the star they’ve just destroyed, when someone trips over the pilot; to survive a star-crash is unheard of, and the miraculous young man is dragged to Pitch as part of the day’s loot. Pitch gestures the unfortunate survivor away with a distracted hand. Like most minor booty, he’s to be shared amongst the crew. Poor fellow. He’s short for a star-pilot, and he’s got a soft, slightly dazed face...[cut for length]"So, like…in the universe I just made up…star pilots are valuable. They’re worth huge ransoms. And they have a lot of rumored abilities. Pitch’s not going to give someone like that to the crew.So he takes Sandy back to his cabin, and a number of things happen, still more don’t happen, and it eventually turns out that Sandy managed to smuggle a weapon onto the ship. Someone’s getting rich from this, but just who–that’s anyone’s guess.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	You Have Good Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/25/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "he likely won’t last half an hour.
> 
> Except that, after a night of victory partying, Pitch is shocked to find the pilot—tortured, traumatized, and probably quite violated—still a ball of defiance, ready to give the ship’s captain a mouthful of sass despite his very uncomfortable night. Pitch’s first mate informs him the plucky little thing never made a sound, not once, during the night’s ‘celebrations’. Which is a problem, obviously, notes the first mate. Can’t have fun with something that won’t scream.
> 
> At which point the captain of the ship pulls rank and takes this confusing, frustratingly strong-willed little star for himself. Someone who won’t scream for a nightmare pirate? Oh, he’s got to see this.
> 
> Cue adventures of Pitch the Pirate King and Sandy, his unwilling cabin star. Where it goes from there is up to you—whether it’s intense non-con goodness on a pile of velvet blankets and gold, TRUE LOVE despite all odds, or just Sandy being the miniature supernova of sass and badass that he is, I don’t care. I just want Pitch being a terrifyingly powerful pirate king, and his vicious confusion over discovering a star-pilot whose resilience and fabulosity are too tough for even the Nightmare King to completely blot out."

“We’ve got a prisoner!” the first mate calls. He drags someone behind him—the prisoner, Captain Pitch assumes. Well, it’s their unlucky day if they’re worth a ransom, and even unluckier if not. He beckons for the first mate to bring them closer.  
  
When he can see them in detail, he does his best not to show surprise. This isn’t just a prisoner—this is the pilot. Only star pilots wear that style of uniform, and only star pilots have that particular golden coloring to their hair and skin. This one’s fairly prototypical, too. They’re short, rather round, with a sweet, somewhat dazed face. Well. Most of them don’t look so dazed, usually, but this one’s just had their star scuttled.  
  
It’s good that they’re out of it. Pitch doesn’t know enough about their species to know what’s rumor and what isn’t about their abilities, but if even half is true, the _Nightmare Galleon_ could be in trouble once they start getting their focus back. It’s why they always hit the pilot’s compartment first when they attack stars. Pitch thinks back to this most recent attack. Had there been any issue with his crew’s aim? They weren’t the smartest creatures in the universe, but they were usually good at _that_.  
  
As far as he could remember, the attack had been picture perfect this time, too. And yet the pilot had survived. Interesting.  
  
But not nearly as interesting as the knowledge that the League of Star Pilots would pay a huge ransom for the live return of one of their own. With that kind of money, Pitch would be able to easily pursue his other goals without so much petty taking of ships, and he’d be able, too, to get rid of this rabble of nightmare men he calls a crew.  
  
“So what should we do, Captain?” the first mate asks. “Prisoners are…prisoners are…uh…minor booty, yeah? To be shared among the crew?” The nightmare man grins with a mouthful of jagged teeth. It looks like such a nasty, spindly little thing standing next to the star pilot. What Pitch wouldn’t give for the appearance and reputation of a pirate ship without having to have a crew of actual pirates.  
  
He laughs, loud and obviously false, until even the nightmare man, tittering along nervously, begins to realize that something is wrong. “What a good joke you’ve made, first mate,” Pitch says smoothly, while he steps forward to loom above them both. He yanks the star pilot out of the mate’s grip and continues speaking, still with sham joviality. “I mean, surely you can’t be so ignorant, incompetent, and unobservant to not know that this is a star pilot?” He gives the prisoner a shake for emphasis. And—stars! What in the world did the mate think he had, anyway? The star pilot was noticeably hot under his hand, even through his padded flight suit.  
  
“Uh…no boss! I mean, Captain!” the nightmare man says quickly. “Yeah! A joke! Yeah! Ha! Ha! Ha!” With each “ha” he takes a small step back, as if Pitch isn’t going to notice. Well. Let him think that Pitch doesn’t notice. He certainly doesn’t care, not right now. There’s a star pilot to take care of.  
  
“First mate. Inform the crew that in celebration of the taking of this star and its pilot, everyone may have as much grog as they can drink.” The nightmare man almost trips over himself while affirming this fantastic news, and Pitch rolls his eyes. Let them all get drunk enough to fall out of an airlock. At least they would be out of his hair for a while. And now…now it’s time to attend to this very delicate situation.  
  


* * *

  
  
Pitch injects the pilot with something he hopes will keep them subdued—the drug was from another prize, and Pitch knows his translation is haphazard at best. The important thing is that he’s sure it works by magic, rather than biologically, which means it’s far less likely to kill the pilot, and far more likely to actually work on a being whose biology was hardly biology, according to some sources.  
  
The star pilot’s eyelids droop as they sit on Pitch’s bed. It’s extraordinarily curious, Pitch thinks, that they haven’t said a word or uttered a sound this entire time. They haven’t even struggled. Do they think they’re safe? What do they think is going to happen now? They’ve been brought to the cabin of a pirate captain and placed on his bed; that seems like it would be worth some commentary. Not that he’s planning something so overt as that. He’s not enough of a fool to make himself vulnerable or distracted in front of a star pilot, even one it looks as though he would be able to easily physically overpower.  
  
The pilot looks at him with large, sleepy eyes, and slowly leans over until they’re lying on the bed. They fold their little hands under their round, rosy cheek, and tuck their little feet up and behind them. They blink slowly, and then…then they smile at him. It’s just a little smile. Sort of a smirk, really. It’s the first reaction Pitch has seen out of them, and it’s…absolutely wonderful. Maybe…maybe this star pilot is fully aware of where they are, and the likely way this goes. Among all the other rumors of star pilots he’s heard, there’s one that says that if you can catch one outside their pilot compartment…they’re always ready. Always willing.  
  
Well. He does want to find out about the truth of as many rumors as possible. He steps forward and bends down, brushing his hand through the star pilot’s hair. It’s so, so, soft, and their skin is so, so warm when they press their face up against his hand like a friendly cat. Oh, he’s seen so much gold, and still nothing could compare to this, they seem to turn the very air to treasure by their presence….  
  


* * *

  
  
Pitch wakes up to find himself tied to a chair with a weird little gun covered in gold filigree pointed right between his eyes. The star pilot’s eyes are anything but sleepy, now—truth be told, they are positively steely. The expression doesn’t look at all odd on their face, and Pitch thinks for a moment that it’s even more attractive than any of the other faces he saw them make recently, before forcibly drawing his attention back to the fact that he has a gun aimed at him. He’s also naked. And…filthy. This…wouldn’t be surprising, save that the uniform of the star pilot doesn’t seem to have been adjusted in any way, much less removed. The clasps Pitch remembers undoing last night aren’t there, and he feels the beginnings of a headache.  
  
_You have good dreams?_ asks a voice like soft chimes in his head. The star pilot grins nastily and Pitch wills himself mightily to feel the appropriate amount of fear for his life rather than anything else. Yes, he did have good dreams. But when he’s allowed to choose he always prefers the competent and ruthless over someone with all the personality of a ripe sunfruit, no matter how eager and pliant they seem to be. So reality is turning out better. In the worst-possible-situation sort of way.  
  
“Don’t ask me pointless questions,” Pitch says.  
  
The star pilot raises their eyebrows briefly. _Thanks for letting your crew get so drunk. All nightmare men, so I didn’t even have to think twice before I spaced them all._  
  
Well, it wasn’t like they would have been any help anyway. “Why’d you keep me, then?”  
  
_Fame and fortune,_ the pilot replies. _Good to see I was right about your feelings for your crew. That makes this whole conversation simpler._  
  
Pitch grumbles. “Yes, well…wait, fame and fortune?”  
  
The star pilot laughs silently. The gun doesn’t waver. _You must realize that disorganized gang that calls themselves the Constellan Empire is going to treat me like the savior of the galaxy when I bring you in, right?_  
  
“I—I was actually only going for fortune, with you,” Pitch admits. The star pilot’s grin grows less cruel and Pitch swallows hard.  
  
_Is it honesty time, then? Then I’ll let you know that the reason I let you wake up is because I can’t fly a ship this big on my own._  
  
“Wouldn’t it have been easier to bully the nightmare men?”  
  
_They make my skin crawl. Besides. They don’t have legs like yours._  
  
“What? I mean—I’m not distracted that easily. You’ll have to untie me to have me help you fly this thing, and we have entirely opposing purposes. How do you think this is going to work?”  
  
_That’s for me to know and you to never find out,_ they say. _But don’t you want to try? One of us is going home after this very, very rich._  
  
“Very true,” Pitch says. “I trust we need not shake hands? No symbols of a false trust needed?”  
  
_Exactly_. The star pilot’s smile grows even more genuine. _But you can call me Sandy if you want._  
  
“Sandy.” It suits them just as much as their smile, and Pitch really hopes he’s going to be allowed to cover up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this is going in my fae tag because the star pilots in this verse are 100% space fairies holy shit#tHAT PARAGRAPH WHERE PITCH WAKES UP I'm grinning like a fiend#I feel like trying to put one of them to sleep is the worst possible course of action#the only safe thing is to seal them in a soundproof box you can't see into and get it off the ship immediately#(omg I just remembered that one au with the mysterious sandy-in-a-box appearing in some guy's apartment wHAT IF)#so who else remembers The Fearlings Who Don't Do Anything#I love what you did with this prompt this is A+ 'oh no they're hot'#this verse is hilarious and I'd love to see more of it


End file.
